


He Could Have Planned Better

by LegionofShadowhunters



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, fic request, jace and alec kind of argue a little, kind of clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionofShadowhunters/pseuds/LegionofShadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Isabelle taking care of Clary after Jace brings her to the institute for the first time. Jace tries to avoid Alec so he won't find out about Clary and get upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Have Planned Better

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been a lot better but I have about zero practice writing from Jace's point of view.

Jace hated it when Alec was right. He never said "I told you so" but it always felt implied. He hoped Alec wouldn't find out about the current situation at hand until after it was over.  
Even Jace had to admit he didn't have much of plan at this point, and right now it was better for Alec to know as a little as possible.   
Step one was currently underway. Jace had left the girl from Pandemonium in the infirmary with Isabelle. Unlike Jace, who had always been half asleep during any lessons that included medicine or science, and Alec, who had always looked a little green when the subject went into too much detail, Isabelle had always listened with a wide-eyed fascination. The red-headed girl would be in good hands.   
Step two was a little more complicated. Jace had to get to his room and back to the infirmary without running into Alec. It wouldn't have been this complicated if Jace had told Alec he had left the institute in the first place, but he knew if Alec had known he was going after the girl he would end up jumping through half a dozen Clave hoops before he’d be allowed to set foot outside of the institute.   
It was a good thing he had avoided Alec because that paperwork delay would have been the difference in whether or not this girl lived or died. Alec would understand to an extent, but still, he knew Alec would be upset with him and he had more important things to worry about than defending his actions.   
According to Isabelle, her brother had gotten wrapped up in some sort of Head of the Institute issue in the control room shortly after Jace had left through the back entrance. Jace couldn't do anything but hope it was an issue that would take longer than a couple hours to fix.  
Jace shut the door to his bedroom the second he stepped inside. He stripped off his gear jacket and gloves and laid them neatly on a chair in the corner of his room. All he really needed was something that would be easy for Isabelle to change the girl into.   
The collar of the girl's shirt had started to burn away from the Ravener venom on the way to the institute. Aside from that her clothing and hair had been soaked with rain water from the storm outside. He didn't think it was a good idea to let the girl catch pneumonia in addition to the demon's bite.   
He ducked back out of his bedroom after a quick check to see if the hallway was clear of Alec or any other shadowhunters working at the institute. He took a wrong turn and almost ran into Alec, who had just had his attention redirected at the last possible second. Jace snuck out and into another hall before Alec could turn back and catch him.   
The infirmary was fairly close and as relieved as Jace was he could check up on the girl sooner it didn't leave him with a whole lot of breathing room from Alec.   
"You look like you saw a ghost," Isabelle remarked as she applied more medicine to the unconscious girl's neck.  
"Just your brother," Jace shrugged and tossed the shirt onto the bedside table. "I don't think he'd be too happy about all of this." He gestured towards the girl.   
Isabelle looked a little smug while she washed her hands off. "Aren't parabatai supposed to tell each other everything?"   
Jace looked at the bowl of antidote Isabelle had left out. It was a disgusting color and didn't smell much better. "The last thing we need right now is Alec freaking out. Besides he probably has other things on his mind."  
"I guess," Isabelle sighed. "It's not like he doesn't keep things from you."  
Jace's head snapped up at her last comment. "What?"  
"Oh nothing," Isabelle flashed him the smile she usually reserved for guys that weren't getting the hint she wasn't interested.   
Jace rolled his eyes and walked around the bed to get a better look at the iratze he had drawn on the girl's neck. "Whatever. Did the iratze do anything to the wound? Her cuts seemed to have healed."  
Her hand had a particularly vicious looking cut when they were back at the loft but the skin was healed to a small scar. Jace had assumed she had been standing her ground pretty well before he arrived. Most untrained mundanes would have probably been dead long before she was even cornered. It was almost unbelievable that a girl as small as her without any training had been able to hold her own for so long.   
"Yeah, it kept the venom from spreading too far," Isabelle came to stand by his side. "I don't have to tell you it was a dumbass move to mark her without knowing she was a shadowhunter right?"  
"So she is a shadowhunter?"  
"If she wasn't she'd be a forsaken now. Or just dead. It was still a stupid move though, Jace."  
"Well I thought shadowhunter or mundane, if I did nothing she would die. If I marked her and she wasn't a shadowhunter she would eventually die forsaken or not. If I did mark her and she turned out to be a shadowhunter she had an increased survival rate. I chose the only option that ended in her living." Jace knew morally, he had made the right choice. The Law might disagree but he hoped the Clave would never know anything about this.   
The girl let out a pitiful sounding moan and rolled her head to the side. "Can you change her out of those clothes? I don't think she'd feel comfortable knowing I did it." Jace tugged a little at the sleeve of her shirt. The mesh material was cold and damp from the rain water.   
"Yeah, fine." Isabelle ushered him away from the bed so his back was to her and the girl. "So when are you clueing Alec in?"  
Jace shrugged even though he knew Isabelle was probably too busy to notice. "I don't know. Be careful with her neck, you don't want to move the wound around too much."  
"Who's the medical expert here?" Isabelle snapped.   
He probably should keep his mouth shut and let Isabelle do her thing in peace, but he felt responsible for the girl.   
She had ruined their mission at Pandemonium but she had only done it because she thought someone was in danger. Granted, the person in danger was actually a demon, but her heart was in the right place. And with demons draining mundanes of blood he figured it would be a good next step to track her and see if anything was going to go after her, something he could intercept and get information out of.   
Jace hadn't expected to find himself walking into her house and seeing countless photographs of the girl and her mother. He didn't expect to see the place destroyed beyond repair. He hadn't expected to hear the girl brave enough to step in front of a guy with knife in the middle of night club in a sketchy part of Brooklyn scream for her mother and cower away from a threat.   
"Jace," The sound of Isabelle's voice brought him back from the memory of broken glass and overturned furniture, "She's got two I.D.'s. One of them is definitely fake the other one I'm pretty sure is real."  
"Can I turn around now?" Isabelle gave him the okay and he walked over to look over her shoulder. "How are you so sure the one is fake?"  
Isabelle held up the fraudulent card, "She doesn't look like a forty-seven year old name Mary-Ann Peasely to me."  
Jace took the I.D. and examined the name and birthday. "Fair enough. What does that one say?"  
"Clarissa Fray. Eighteen years old."  
"At least we know how she got into the club in the first place," He tossed the fake I.D. onto the bedside table. Isabelle had covered up her legs with the sheet but Clarissa still looked cold. "Do we have any other blankets in here?" He asked while he pulled the sheet up to her shoulders.   
"You could check the linen closets in the sleeping quarters," Jace froze at the sound of Alec's voice. "What in the angel's name is going on here?"  
Alec still had his gear on from earlier and a scowl to match.   
"Nursing a sick shadowhunter back to health," Jace informed him. "How's being the head of the institute going?"  
"Pretty smoothly until you brought a mundane into it." Jace hadn't thought of a response to that, mostly because he figured Alec’s curiosity would outweigh his anger. "Can I talk to you in the hall for second?"  
Jace gestured for Alec to lead the way. "Before you get mad at me, she's a shadowhunter."  
"She doesn’t have runes."  
"Now she does."  
Alec looked about as surprised and exasperated as Jace had expected. At least somethings were going the way he thought they would tonight. "Please tell me you didn't."  
"It was either that or let her die for sure," Jace interrupted.   
Alec put his hand to his forehead like he was taking a moment to get all the new information in order. "Jace that’s against the Law. Wait, back up a second,” Alec held up both of his hands as a signal to prevent Jace from interrupting him, “She was perfectly fine when she ruined our mission and you found her dying? What did you--"  
Isabelle stuck her head into the hall, "Not to interrupt you scolding Jace, but she's about to wake up and I think it would be better if he was the one to explain things to her.”  
He had no idea what he was going to say. He didn’t know anything about the girl or how much she knew about the shadow world. The demon seemed to surprise her but that didn’t mean she hadn’t come across one before.   
“What’s the plan, Jace?” Alec crossed his arms and watched him expectantly.   
Jace tried to project some confidence. “Well right now I’m going to wing it and hope for the best. It’s not like things could get much worse.”


End file.
